Constellations
by abstractwhisk
Summary: “I could tell you every constellation up there, all you ever wanted to know, and then some.” Stargazing with Tony reveals a little something that Kate never knew, that explains a lot.


**A/N: Here's something for you all to enjoy with Kate and Tony, from me (finally). Thanks goes especially to cambellk2 for betaing this one for me. Enjoy! I'm not sure if there's anymore to this story, but let me know if you think there should be.  
**

"Tony, where are we going?" Kate asked, a twinge of annoyance seeping into her usually cheerful voice.

"You'll see," he called over his shoulder, and she stomped after him. It was a cold night, and they were walking along a dark path, through a set of equally dark trees. Kate shivered slightly, glancing around, not able really to see anything other than Tony's figure ahead of her.

"Shouldn't-" she began, but was cut off almost at once.

"We're here," Tony announced, clearly grinning even though she couldn't make out his face in the darkness. They had stepped into a clearing that looked almost as though it had been cut out of a fairytale. The sky was clear and the moon was nearly full, so soft light shone down all around them, making everything seem to sparkle.

Tony stopped abruptly in front of her, unzipping the backpack he'd been carrying, and she almost tripped over him. From the bag he pulled a blanket, and with a slight flourish he set it out upon the ground. Cheekily he lay down on it, placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them again, as though he'd only just realized that she was still standing there.

"Oh," he said, gushing with fake surprise, "Care to join me?"

She couldn't help but smile at his antics. She hit him lightly on the shoulder, and lay down beside him. He put an arm around her and she took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of fresh air, and of Tony. He smelled warm, and safe, but also, how to describe it? Innocent could hardly be the right word, but he made her feel as though they were kids again.

Another breeze rustled through the leaves around them and she shivered. Tony must've noticed, because he sat up and reached for the backpack again. From it's depths he procured a thermos and a couple of mugs.

"Hot chocolate?" he proposed, already pouring a mug. She nodded, and took the cup he passed to her. She welcomed the warmth that it brought her quickly numbing fingertips. Taking a sip, she stared up at the stars. Tony followed her gaze, and took her hand in his, pointing into the night sky.

"I could tell you every constellation up there, all you ever wanted to know, and then some," he said, tracing shapes in the air. She grinned.

"You could be on Jeopardy then. You'd know at least one random fact, right?" she joked, taking another drink of her hot chocolate.

"Never thought of it like that," he said, "I guess you're right."

"But I never pegged you as the astronomy type Tony; where'd you learn all of it?" The simple question seemed to hit Tony rather hard. There was a rather long silence before he answered, and when he did, he seemed to choke on the words.

"It was my father. When I was nine he made me learn all of the constellations out there, said that-that every man should know his way around the stars. All I ever wanted was just to be kid," he said, his voice aching with sadness.

Kate's heart sank. She hadn't realized what all of this meant to him, and what his father had done to him. Maybe that's the reason he's never really grown up, she thought to herself. He feels like his childhood was stolen away from him by his dad, and now he's just trying to get it back.

"Tony, I'm so-" she began, but for the second time that night, he interrupted her.

"I just…you should know," he was still struggling with the words, but he was on a roll, "I mean, what happened with my old man hurt, but- it's a part of me, who I am…and you should-" This time it was Kate's turn to interrupt.

"You don't have to explain to me, Tony," she told him, "I understand." He tried to protest.

"But-" he began, and Kate snuggled in closer to him.

"Leave it alone," she said calmly, "Just tell me about the stars."


End file.
